


Girls' Night

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeyne, Beth and Wynafryd are tired of Sansa bringing her girlfriend to their friendship outings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> This mainly focuses on friendship and is shameless fluff and humor. 
> 
> Based mostly on my personal experiences.

“I just thought that Will was the one,” Beth says sadly, as she takes a swig of wine.

“You said that about Yorrick,” Jeyne drawls.

“And Jon,” Sansa adds.

“And Maron,” Wynafryd adds with a little giggle.

“And Eddrick and Elyan and Podrick and-”

“Shut up, Jeyne,” Beth says, but she’s laughing too.

“Okay,” she defends, “so maybe I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic. But at least I’m not still dating the same guy that I dated all through high school-”

“At least I have a boyfriend,” Jeyne retorts, and Wynafryd turns an angry shade of scarlet as Beth looks like she’s about to start spewing a slew of insults about whether or not Theon counts as a “boyfriend” or just about his general character, but Sansa, apparently, gets to the response first.

“I’ve got something better than a boyfriend,” she says, kissing Margaery softly on the lips. And then they look deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Babe,” Marg says, “you are too good for me.”

“We are getting a lot of rain right now,” Winnie says, trying to ease the awkward tension.

“Why yes, Winnie,” Jeyne says, “it appears that we are.” Beth is still red with anger, though Jeyne can’t tell which person it’s directed at. She starts bitching about rain and work and her family, and Jeyne knows that Beth, at least, is back to normal.

Their girls’ night, however, is not. Jeyne’s still angry that Sansa started bringing Margaery. Every single time, they end up being cutesy and couply, and Jeyne can’t stand it. Girls' nights are supposed to be an escape from their relationships. That doesn’t exactly work if Sansa keeps bringing her lovey-dovey cutesy girlfriend to dinner every time that they go out.

Girls night is about complaining about their significant others (or lack thereof), complaining about work, and making fun of each other. Girls’ night is not about watching Sansa and Margaery love on each other.

Sansa and Margaery get one plate of spaghetti and somehow end up doing the kissing thing from _Lady and the Tramp_ , and feeding each other and looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Jeyne sort of wants to vomit. Sansa is holding Margaery’s hand beneath the table and looking longingly into her eyes, and by the Old Gods, this is not how girls’ night is supposed to go.

They all pay their own portion of the bill, and drop a sufficient amount of money on the table for a tip.

* * *

When Jeyne gets home, she decides that she’s just had enough of Sansa and Margaery’s kissy faces at their friendship dinners. Jeyne sends a text in their group chat, Northern Gurlz.

“Guys, we need to talk,” she texts.

“About?” Beth responds.

Winnie texts the eggplant emoji like she always does when she doesn’t know what to say, and Jeyne has to keep herself from sending a lot of irritated emojis, and probably the gun one.

“Girls night,” she says.

Sansa finally shows her face in the group chat and asks, “Should I add Marg?”

“NO!” Jeyne responds, and she’s surprised to see that both Winnie and Beth have sent similar responses, both of them including emojis.

“Why?” Sansa asks.

“It needs to just be us,” Jeyne types frantically, hoping that the words will sink in through Sansa’s lovesick skull.

“How about tomorrow night?” Winnie asks, “I’m off at 5 so.”

“Tomorrow works for me,” Beth says, “Just as long as we don’t have Dornish food. I’m so tired of Suns and Spears.”

“7 at Titan’s sound good?” Jeyne asks.

“Yea” and a thumbs up emoji appear in grey.

“But Margaery,” Sansa sends with a sad looking emoji.

“No Margaery,” Beth texts back. No responds after that. 

* * *

 

Winnie starts complaining about how Wylla is with yet another girl who won’t respect or appreciate her, and is probably only dating her for the Manderlys’ money. Sansa shows up unusually late.

She takes her normal spot next to Jeyne in the booth, and immediately starts glaring at them. First at Jeyne, then Beth, and then even at Winnie, so the other girl doesn’t feel left out.

“Sansa,” Beth says.

“You guys are being ridiculous,” she says, “totally ridiculous.”

“Margaery can’t come to girls’ night anymore,” Jeyne says, deciding that if Sansa is going to get straight to the point, so is she.

“Margaery is a girl,” Sansa says, “why wouldn’t she be able to come?”

“Because she’s your girlfriend,” Beth says exasperatedly.

“You guys are all couply the whole time,” Jeyne adds.

“We are not,” Sansa says, sounding insulted that Jeyne would even suggest such a thing.

“You kind of are,” Winnie says, and Sansa looks taken aback. Jeyne lets out a sigh of relief. Sansa doesn’t listen to Jeyne and Beth half of the time because she thinks that they overreact, but if Winnie agrees with them, Sansa will have to think about it a second time.

“It’s ruining the dynamic,” Beth says.

“I don’t understand,” Sansa says.

“Like, imagine if I brought Theon sometime,” Jeyne says, “and we were kissing the whole time.”

“That is _not_ the same thing,” Sansa says.

“It kind of is,” Beth says.

“Oh come on,” Sansa says, “the rest of you like Margaery. We only tolerate Theon.”

“Hey!” Jeyne interjects, but before she can rant about how misunderstood her boyfriend is, Beth interrupts her.

“We do like Margaery,” Winnie says, “but if you two broke up, we’d all hate Margaery. Those are the rules of friendship.”

“And it’s ruining the dynamic,” Beth adds again, “like, this is friends time. Not friends and Sansa’s girlfriend time.”

“Alright,” Sansa says, “I think I get the picture. No dates on girls’ night.”

“Thank you!” Jeyne exclaims, “alright. I need to complain.”

“Fire away,” Beth says, as she takes a sip of her pop.

“Theon won’t stop checking out other girls-”

“Like always,” Beth chimes in.   
“And it’s making me angry-”

“Like always,” Beth says, “nothing has changed.”

“I’d like to actually solve the problem this time, Beth,” Jeyne says. 

“Jeyne,” Sansa says, “I love you, but you guys are always having the exact same problems. Have you ever thought about breaking it off.”

“You always tell me to break up with him, Sansa,” Jeyne says. She’s gotten to the point where the only one who gives any reasonable advice on her relationship is Winnie.

“Because that’s always what I think you should do,” Sansa says, “look, Jeyne. I like Theon well enough, but he’s not good enough for you.”

“See,” Beth says, “this is how great things are when we don’t bring our significant others. We bitch about them. Together.”

“Alright, alright,” Sansa says, “I understand. No more Margaery on girls nights.”

“A toast to Sansa,” Winnie says as she laughs. She brings her glass of water (because old gods forbid Wynafryd Manderly spend any unnecessary money) to the center of the table, and the rest of the friends knock their glasses together.

“To girls night!” Jeyne says, as she takes another swig of her beer. And then, they resume complaining about various things while they wait for their food.


End file.
